


I will always stop you.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Hyperion Heights, Drabble, Episode: s07e06 Wake Up Call, F/F, Femslash, Hyperion Heights, Introspection, POV Second Person, Pain, Past Love, Past Relationship(s), Promises, Regret, Season/Series 07, StepQueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x06] : Drabble. “Did you miss me ?” Drizella asks you. “Of course I missed you, you would want to answer. But it doesn't mean that I won't try to stop you.” StepQueen.





	I will always stop you.

You hate her.

 

She took your son from you, she poisoned him, broke your heart, left you alone and in pieces.

 

She cursed you, she cast the curse you were the first one to cast, she separated everyone from each other, and she sent you all there, where you're all unhappy and alone.

 

Of course you hate her.

 

Who wouldn't ?

 

But there is a part of you which still cares for her, and yes, you do love her, you won't deny it.

 

But again, it's not enough, it will never be enough.

 

She broke you, the two of you, and you're certainly not going to let her act as if you already lost, because you didn't.

 

“Did you miss me ?” Drizella asks you.

 

And she has this smile, this terribly beautiful and devilish smile on her face, and it breaks you, because you realize that she is right, and you just understand how much you did miss her and her smile.

 

“Of course I missed you, you would want to answer. But it doesn't mean that I won't try to stop you.”

 

You already did, in the past, and it's not over.

 

And you will do it again, because you have no other choice.

 

You're going to fight the woman you're in love with, because this is what must be done, because she is you enemy, because this is what she wants.

 

Because she isn't going to stop her fight against her mother.

 

And you won't stop fighting either.

 

You're not Snow or Charming, and in this relationship, there was never any hope, even when things were good.

 

You will not always find her.

 

But you will always stop her.


End file.
